Standing My Ground
by Salina M L
Summary: [InuKag] Inuyasha is locked in the final battle with Naraku while all Kagome can do is look on. Told from a unique POV, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha does not belong to me.

This is a peculiar fic that just sort of came to mind. It takes place after the series, but contains few spoilers from the Anime, except from the first and third movies.

There's a lot of angst ahead, trust me on this. You have been warned…

* * *

**Standing My Ground**

**By Salina M L**

* * *

You had never expected things to be this way, had you Kagome? It was all a bit of a shock for you to cope with, but you kept your position by his side as you always had before. That was your downfall, young lady. 

The miasma hung heavily from the sky, like an amethyst, velvet blanket draped over the final battlefield, but that could not stop Inuyasha, not as it had before. You were amazed by his lethal strength, but felt as though your heart was being held in a vice at every look into his eyes as they clouded over with the ghost of a memory that did not concern you.

Naraku, whom you despised the most, was also just as deadly, but why did you hate him so? What had he really done to you? You say that you despise him for all that he has done to your friends, especially Inuyasha. No, that wasn't it was it? Whenever you thought about the vendetta between Inuyasha and Naraku only one person would inevitably spring to mind… Kikyo. The first time you had really seen them together you hadn't expected that your emotions would be put to the ultimate test at such a young age. Then again, at the sound of your voice and only yours, the memories passed as quickly as they came, and Inuyasha had protected you even back then, hadn't he?

Shouldn't that have told you something?

You and your cohorts had arrived with the intent of finishing off the very villain who had put all of you through so much for so long. You all knew that it was do or die, yourself included. My, but did you really think that Inuyasha would let you be apart of the repercussions? Never. Your selflessness astounds many. You took pride in watching your little kitsune grow by the day and fully expected that one day your houshi companion would marry your best friend, she liked him after all, and as for you…

You heard him cry out, trying to stifle a scream and you saw blood pour from his stomach. It reminded you of the many times he had protected you. Even on the nights of the new moon when he was most vulnerable, you always came first.

The miasma became thicker as his blade swiftly sliced through Naraku's arm, but you had little time to notice it from your hiding place where Inuyasha had left you only moments ago, in an attempt to keep you out of harm's way. He must have known even then, since by this point he understood that he needed your strength in battle.

As for you, your ears were trained on the crude words Naraku would utter about Inuyasha and Kikyo's tragic fate. You blamed Naraku for everything that had happened to them, but had you ever stopped to consider that it all might have been preordained? For a world which relies so heavily on fate, shouldn't that have been a given?

Then when he made reference to Inuyasha's feelings for you, it all changed. You cried out for it to stop and jumped out of hiding with your bow and arrow ready and revealed yourself to Naraku, not to mention the many demons circling the area which now targeted you. Inuyasha had turned to you and in that self same moment, died right in front of your very eyes, only inches away from your touch.

In that moment, your heart stopped and even your soul froze as you saw Naraku's fist plunge through Inuyasha's chest. In an instant, Naraku disappeared, leaving behind another victim with a puddle of blood slowly pooling around him.

In the distance, you vaguely heard the screams of your friends from faraway and for a moment, you feared for them until a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning lit up his body, still and lifeless. You ran over to your beloved and screamed his name until you were mute, but you already knew it was no use. With more effort you crawled to his side.

He tilted his head slightly and looked up at you, accompanied by a soft smile. Kneeling by his head you barely had a minute to take in his injuries before his hand reached up and affectionately caressed your cheek. His eyes held a spiritual aura that you thought was only reserved for Kikyo, but you were wrong, girl. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words a rush of blood flowed from his mouth and after a few more labouring breaths his pupils unfocused and he was gone. Leaning over, you tenderly closed his eyes so the rain that had begun to fall would not damage them. Upon closer inspection, you realised that it was the miasma that had killed him, as his features were tinted from Naraku's toxic fumes. You had always told him to be careful, but he was always the ever so headstrong one. With your very body you covered him as best you could, but the rain still came down and threatened to wash him away from you without any proof of his existence. At least that's how it felt to you.

However, you didn't remove yourself from his side, even as the rain increased. Stood your ground, Kagome, just as he would have done.

Why didn't you hold it back? Why did you let out that wail of grief which made others feel your pain _only_ when no one was around to comfort you? Why was it that you never let others feel your pain? Did you believe yourself to be nothing more than a burden and your feelings would only serve to weigh them down more? They would've never guessed that an invisible storm had been brewing in your mind over time, just waiting to rupture…

As you cried into his cold chest you began to think. You still had your bow and arrows. The arrow tip was sharp, that was for certain. Your first thought had been to take the arrow to your throat, had it not? However, you were never selfish. You would avenge his death before you saw your end. You would find the bastard who had done this and drive the arrow through his black heart, like he had yours.

Kissing his forehead and asking for forgiveness, you removed yourself from his bloodied corpse. You too were covered in blood. Did you care? No, of course you did not. Inuyasha had healed you to the extent of putting your blood in his mouth, a very intimate act, but you didn't notice just how affectionate that action really was as your mind was fixed on Kikyo at the time.

As you walked away from the body you had no idea what you were doing. Anger and sorrow were not a good combination for you, Kagome dear, as they were uncharacteristic, but the flames of vengeance that burned so brilliantly in your stormy eyes were what baited your life. You didn't find him, he found you. As a last cruel twist of fate, Naraku, with the very hand he used to end your beloved's life drew back and struck while musing that he had succeeded in trapping the hanyou once more, accompanied by the satisfaction that he had broken someone else.

However, it was not so, for once the last laugh had been on him. Your heart had already been broken and for once it really had nothing to do with him.

A short time passed before your friends found you already dead and your body alone, then they instantly knew. There could have been only one way for something like this to happen to you, so they didn't need confirmation of what had happened to Inuyasha. Your kitsune's howling hurt their ears but their hearts hurt all the more. Caring hands pulled the young kit to his feet and taken him away with some difficulty.

After giving you the proper burial, but keeping your kitsune away, they continued on their journey. This time completely hell bent on destroying Naraku for what he had done to you and Inuyasha, but the bitterness in their already heavy hearts blinded them and ultimately led to their deaths. Your houshi lost himself to the curse of which plagued his forbearers and your best friend and her nekoyoukai had lost their lives to the rest of Naraku's minions as well as her brother, who couldn't keep the return of his memories hidden anymore. Yet once more, Naraku had not had the last laugh, for what will he do with himself now?

Your kitsune is well, he waited for the others in the safety of the elder miko's village, they figured you would have wanted it that way, but after a time he assumed the obvious and got back on his feet and moved forward, figuratively.

He did just as you would've done, stood his ground he did, just in a different way. You'll rejoice to know that it doesn't revolve around bittersweet revenge.

You had always stated that you were not Kikyo, you were you. By pledging to stay by Inuyasha's side, were you not following the same path as her in a different manner? You knew that if given the option you would follow him into death too. You also questioned if you belonged in this time, but you were the very foundation of your friends lives, do you see now?

When you departed to the border of the Netherworld, you averted your eyes to the ground. You knew what it meant, but was afraid of what you might see. Truth be told, I knew the only person whom you wished to see was, but he wasn't the one waiting for you. Your eyes momentarily lifted then widened a fraction when you saw the vaguely familiar face of just who was waiting for you. Smiling, I opened my arms and extended them towards you. There you flew into my embrace without a second thought where I allowed you to soak my chest with your tears as I stroked your soft hair as if you were my own.

You were there for Inuyasha, provided comfort and reassurance for him. To top it all, you taught him how to genuinely care for humans, mended the many wounds in his soul and loved him in a way that wasn't even tangible. And for that, I am eternally grateful.

Now you wander this world as a ghost by my side. Not on Earth, but in the Netherworld. In both of our hearts, we died without any regrets. I am still searching for my love as I am positive that you want to find yours. I did not weep for my son as you did for I know that we will find him. He cannot be far away, he will be looking for you. However, I fear that it will take us some time to locate him as the fate and destination for ningen and youkai after death are very different, but we will never give up. After all, we have an eternity to do so. Rest assured, your kitsune will learn to cope with his loses. Perhaps he had always been the strongest.

**The End**

* * *

I don't think this is really necessary, but just in case… 

This is told from a second person POV, and yes, it is Izayoi. Of course, she's referring to Inutaisho at the end. Yes, Kagome is dead and by Izayoi's side as she searches for Inuyasha.

I hope you guys liked it, especially all of you 'angst' lovers like myself.

_Please Review!_


End file.
